


Slimestream

by melovinswonderland



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician), melovin - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, random crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melovinswonderland/pseuds/melovinswonderland
Summary: Mélovin starts his journey in a slime stream. Some unexpected things happen.Very childish and fairytale-like.
Kudos: 1





	Slimestream

Mélovin came by the shore of the slime stream. The slime glittered and formed waved as it flew past. Mélovin felt it in his heart. It was time start his journey swimming through the slime. Mélovin took a deep breath and jumped to the slime before hesitation would get too strong.

At first, it was amazing and fun. The slime wasn’t sticky like it had seemed, instead, it was smooth and light. Mélovin dived, swam himself or just let the stream push him forward, enjoying the ride. He met some others along the way, but eventually drifted away from them. He didn’t care. He loved the slime river. 

Then suddenly, everything changed. The slime wasn’t pink anymore – it had turned blue. It was also thicker than before. And in front of Mélovin, he saw the river ending, but there wasn’t no shore in sight. Before Mélovin could figure out what was coming, he felt himself falling. Fast. The stream hadn’t come to an end but to a slimefall. 

Mélovin felt himself hit the slime again. It didn’t hurt, but more and more slime kept falling on him. He sank lower and lower into the slime. Someone’s hand grabbed his foot, which made him sink even faster. Mélovin tried to get back to the surface and to shake off the other person. No use. Mélovin couldn’t see or breathe anymore. The harder Mélovin fought, the more he got stuck in the slime. The slime that he had enjoyed so much was now drowning him. All hope was fading off. The pressure grew almost too hard to bear and Mélovin wished it to end in any way possible.

Then Mélovin heard something. The sounds weren’t clear through the slime, but Mélovin sensed that someone was singing. Very beautifully. Mélovin felt a strange spark of hope inside him. He decided to try once more and started to swim towards the surface. It was lighter than Mélovin had thought. The music seemed to give him strength and, Mélovin realised, the other person had let go of his foot. 

Mélovin was near the surface when he felt someone crab his hand and pull him up. He gasped for air and blinked at the brightness. He looked around and saw a woman swimming next to him. She was the most beautiful woman Mélovin had ever seen. 

”Who are you?” Mélovin asked in awe.

”I am Lady Gaga. Who are you?”

Mélovin told Gaga his name and asked: ”Was it you who was singing? It was very beautiful.”

Lady Gaga nodded. ”I think music makes the journey better”, she said. Mélovin thought she was right and wondered why he hadn’t realized that by himself. 

”Thank you for pulling me up”, Mélovin said what he should’ve told first of all.

”No problem, darling. Do you want to continue the journey?” Lady Gaga held out her hand. Mélovin took it without hesitation. The two of them kept on swimming.

Mélovin didn’t care how thick the slime would get or what kind of slimefalls there would be ahead them. He knew he could make through anything now when Lady Gaga was by his side.


End file.
